


King Me!

by Poecilotheria



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, First Time, Fluffy Smut, Gijinka, Hand Jobs, Humanized, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poecilotheria/pseuds/Poecilotheria
Summary: Meta has no idea how to romance his best friend, so when an opportunity presents itself he attempts to entice Dedede into making the first move.  Unfortunately Dedede is as oblivious as usual, so Meta resorts to a more direct method.





	King Me!

                Meta was going to give Dedede an aneurysm, and Dedede was going to die happy.  The two’s monthly bad movie night had started normal enough, with them retreating into Dedede’s personal quarters armed with a horde of snacks and drinks.  The arrival of an impromptu thunderstorm had led to Meta deciding to stay the night, which still wasn’t very unusual as the man regularly stayed at the castle for convenience when he was needed to assist with diplomatic meetings.  They just continued as usual, laughing at some poorly acted drama and chatting.

                Then, the air-conditioning kicked out.  The change in temperature was unnoticeable at first, but soon became excessively uncomfortable.  Meta changed into his sleep wear to discard his layers of armor, and Dedede shed his plush robe.  As they sat there and tried to ignore their sweating, Meta turned to Dedede and asked if he would be alright with Meta unbuttoning his shirt.  And like an utter fool, Dedede said it would be fine.

                Now he was struggling to not glance over at his companion, keeping his gaze fixed forward and away from him.  Meta lay sprawled and relaxed on the bed beside him, legs crossed, and arms bent behind his head.  The navy fabric of his shirt lay splayed out around him, exposing his entire abdomen and chest.  His muscles were still rather prominent even in his relaxed state, particularly the flawless abdominals that Dedede couldn’t help but be envious of.  But envy was far from the emotion that he was feeling now.

                No, it was certainly not envy that came to mind as he snuck another furtive glance at Meta’s exposed torso.  The collection of scars that marred the man’s dark skin did nothing to detract from his beauty.  In fact, they accentuated it in Dedede’s eyes, as they made Meta more distinctive.  The largest one was a wicked gash that started beneath his right pectoral and bisected his abdomen diagonally, ending at his left hip.  Meta had accrued the injury in his battle to defeat Galacta, and it had taken weeks to heal even with the man’s incredibly accelerated healing.

                Meta shifted, and Dedede reddened further as he watched the man’s muscles tense and relax, sending droplets of sweat cascading delicately over his side.  In fact, he was watching so closely that he didn’t notice Meta casting him a quick glance.

                “This humidity is dreadful,” Meta sighed, languidly stretching.  The resultant groans were just a little too sensual to be innocent, though Dedede remained entirely oblivious to this intention.  But he certainly noticed them, as well as the enticing way Meta’s back arched.

                “You’re tellin’ me,” Dedede replied, fanning himself for reasons not entirely limited to the heat.  Meta gave him another unnoticed glance and sat up.

                “All of this excessive perspiration has rendered my shirt entirely unpleasant to wear,” he grumbled, slowly peeling one arm out of its sleeve.  An intricate tattoo etched out in black ink encircled his upper arm, depicting an interwoven pattern of flourishes, blades and leathery wings.  Dedede remembered how proud of it Meta had been when he had first showed it to him, and he was thankful that it had escaped damage during the mechanization incident.

                “What, are you just gonna start strippin’ now?” Dedede chuckled, forcing the nervous tremble from his voice.  Meta gave him a flat look as he finished discarding the garment. 

                “Usually I would cope with excessive heat by remaining within my quarters and entirely disrobing.  I will refrain from this course of action out of courtesy,” he deadpanned.  Dedede sat up as he processed the other man’s words, his eyes narrowed. 

                “Are you feelin’ OK?  You’re actin’ funny,” he inquired.  Meta tilted his head, and Dedede mentally cursed him for looking so cute whilst doing so.

                “I am fine.  I was simply explaining my decision to discard a portion of my clothing,” Meta responded, though his look of innocence was far too obviously feigned for even Dedede to miss it.

                “You’re teasin’ me, ain’t ya?” Dedede accused. 

                “In a way, yes,” Meta said, glancing away.  Dedede rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

                “Look, I already know you’d never sleep with me, you don’t need to rub it in,” he scoffed, his face flushing dramatically.  Meta’s eyes went almost comically wide, and he shook his head. 

                “No!  You have misconstrued my intentions!” he squawked.  Dedede frowned and uncrossed his arms.

                “…huh?” he mumbled.

                “I am rather… inexperienced in matters of romance, yes?  I have attempted to communicate my affections on numerous occasions but have found such things to be excessively difficult to confess.  So, I decided to attempt to entice you into initiating such affections in my stead…” Meta rambled, his own cheeks becoming just as flushed as the king’s.

                “You…like me like that?” Dedede asked slowly, still processing what Meta had said.  “I don’t think strippin’ was the best way to tell me…” he added, chuckling.  He suddenly went silent as Meta lunged forward and gripped his shoulders, staring intensely into his eyes.

                “I thought it was the best manner in which to indicate that I was open to participating in activities of a sexual manner,” he muttered.  Dedede’s mouth fell open in shock.

                “You…Wait, really?” he sputtered.  Meta released his grip and sat back, looking away as he fidgeted with his hands.  His ears were extremely red by now, and the red hue to his face was only growing stronger.

                “I wish to fuck you, Dedede,” Meta clarified.  Dedede slowly nodded in response.

                “Uh, yeah, I got that part.  But why?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.  Meta tilted his head in confusion. 

                “Why?  Because I am attracted to you,” he answered, his stare intense but earnest. 

                “Yeah, but…why?”  Dedede looked away from Meta, and the other man frowned and leaned further forward to recapture his gaze. 

                “You meet many of my emotional needs, and I find your appearance appealing.  Is that not all there is to such things?” Meta said.  His long, pointed ears were flicking with interest, and Dedede couldn’t help but find the action incredibly endearing. 

                “Uh, well, when you put it that way…” he responded, putting a hand to his chin.  Meta was an extremely blunt individual, which often resulted in him making enemies considering his generally abrasive nature.  But it did mean that he meant anything he said, and no matter how clinical it sounded his confession was certainly high praise coming from him.

                “Why do you sound so doubtful?  I would not lie about such things,” Meta said, frowning and peering up at Dedede.  The man looked away awkwardly.

                “I mean, you are lightyears outta my league.  I guess I’m surprised,” he muttered.  Meta gave him an unimpressed look.

                “If I were truly out of your league, would I be pursuing you?  Do not be foolish, there are very few that I tolerate, and you are among their ranks,” Meta huffed. 

                “Oh wow, I’m tolerable?” Dedede chuckled, earning a reproachful look from Meta.

                “You know that emotional matters are not my strong suit,” he hissed, causing Dedede to laugh harder.  Dedede patted him on the head, dodging a half-hearted swipe in response.

                “It’s ok, I know,” he said.  Meta was giving him an adorably offended look.

                “You are…” Meta paused, trying to gather his thoughts into words.  He shifted closer to Dedede, an intense look in his eyes.  “You are immeasurably precious to me.  I cannot truly put what I feel into words, but that is a start.”  Meta continued to stare into his eyes, and he leaned closer a little until he was an inch away from Dedede’s face, causing the man to redden further.

                “Hey, don’t worry about that, I can tell you really mean it,” Dedede said.  He then stared back at Meta for a few long moments.  “Uh, whatcha doing there?”  Meta startled a little at the question, and his cheeks became flushed again.

                “I would like to kiss you, but I do not know how to initiate such things,” he muttered.  Dedede brightened up and gently cupped Meta’s face with his hands.  His hands were as large as the rest of him, and they made Meta look even smaller than he really was.

                “That’s easy.  Like this!” he said, pressing his lips to Meta’s.  Meta stared at him unnervingly for a few moments before he allowed his eyes to slide shut.  Dedede’s beard felt prickly against Meta’s face, but he couldn’t find it in him to care.  He had admittedly fantasized about this for a while, and how he would take charge and completely sweep Dedede off his feet.  But the Dedede in his fantasies had just thrown himself into his arms anyway, and the version of himself that featured in them was significantly larger and better at romance.  Meta happily returned the chaste kiss regardless, and they drew back only when they could no longer hold their breath.

                “Yes, that does seem to be the correct way,” he muttered, flustered but overjoyed.  Meta leaned in for a second kiss, this one more passionate than the first.  He’d always thought instinct would take over in moments like this, but it didn’t, so he decided to curl his hands around Dedede’s head and press against him.  They broke the kiss for air, and Dedede shifted his hands to Meta’s waist.

                “Here, lemme move you,” he said, pulling Meta closer and lifting him a little until the man rested in his lap.  He then hesitated, wondering if he should remove his hands. 

                “Touch me wherever you wish,” Meta said, noticing his dilemma.  Dedede pulled him closer for another kiss, this time allowing his hands to wander over the smaller man’s body.  Meta really was pure muscle, and he let his fingertips trail over every dip and curve.  Dedede gently nipped at Meta’s lower lip and pulled at it, causing Meta’s eyes to snap open as he drew away.  Meta chased after him and kissed him deeply, slipping his tongue past the other’s lips.  He lacked any finesse, but his raw enthusiasm left them both gasping for air when they drew back.

                “Just be careful with those teeth,” Dedede chuckled.  He had no problem with Meta’s more monstrous traits, he found them endearing.  But he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of the man’s razor-like fangs, regardless of how cute they looked when they poked past his lips.

                “I will, do not worry,” Meta responded.  He then placed a gentle kiss on the king’s jawline before moving down to nibble at Dedede’s neck, taking great care to do no more than leave faint pink marks on his skin.  The contrast of hard teeth and soft lips made Dedede shiver and put a hand on Meta’s head, gently pressing him closer.  Meta was shifting his hips as he went, and whether it was purposeful or not the man was grinding up against a very sensitive spot.

                “Keep movin’ like that,” Dedede groaned.  Meta paused and drew back to look at him, confused.

                “Moving in what manner?” he asked, going still.  Dedede regretted saying anything.

                “You were movin’ your hips against me.  It felt nice,” he answered, turning red.  Meta tilted his head in thought before seemingly coming to a conclusion.

                “Of course!  Stimulation is required in that area,” he said, immediately unzipping Dedede’s pants.  The man very nearly jumped at the sudden action.

                “Woah!  Ain’t that a little fast?” he squawked.  Meta gave him a startled look.

                “I will stop then, apologies,” he said, withdrawing his hand.

                “No, you don’t have to stop!  I was just surprised, continue whatever you’re doin’,” Dedede said.  Meta gave him a confused look but continued, cupping a hand over the bulge in Dedede’s underwear and rubbing gently at it.  Meta kissed the man again as he continued to stroke at him, this time allowing Dedede to take control.  This time was hungry and passionate, and Meta could feel him becoming more aroused as they continued.  They broke the kiss for air, lips slick with saliva.

                “You seem rather pleased,” Meta teased, slipping his hand into the man’s underwear and grasping his cock.  It was hardening rapidly, and Meta stroked it slowly.

                “Who wouldn’t be?” Dedede responded, grinning.  Meta hopped out of Dedede’s lap, scooting back a little and turning to face him.  He looked up at Dedede from where he was bracing himself with his hands in a way that made the man shiver.

                “Hah, you _are_ lucky.  No one else is worthy of me doing this,” he said, pulling Dedede’s boxers down and exposing his cock.  He was pretty sure it was big, but he didn’t know what average looked like.  And pulling out a tape measure might kill the mood somewhat.

                “I guess you’re gonna stroke your ego too while you’re at it?” Dedede teased.  He earned a grouchy look from Meta for his comment, but the knight quickly turned back to regarding his dick.  Meta’s pointed ears were flicking a little as he seemed to contemplate something.  Dedede had always found the expressiveness of Meta’s ears adorable, and he wished that the man would wear his helmet less often.

                “Hm.  I believe I can avoid scraping you with my fangs,” Meta muttered, bracing his hands on Dedede’s thighs and leaning closer.

                “I’m alright with that risk,” Dedede said hurriedly.  Dedede could feel his warm breath on his cock and the anticipation was killing him.  Meta looked up at him without moving his head, gazing up through his thick eyelashes.

                “Alright, consider yourself warned,” Meta replied, gently guiding the head of Dedede’s cock to his lips.  He examined it a little more before licking it once experimentally, looking up to Dedede for a sign of approval. 

                “Uh, keep going?” Dedede urged. 

                “I do not know what I am doing here, let me think,” Meta snapped.

                “You can just use your hands, you don’t have to…” Dedede trailed off as Meta ignored him and licked at his cock a few more times, pressing harder with his tongue. 

                “I will at least try,” Meta said, looking up again with a defiant spark in his eyes.  He hesitated for a moment before wrapping his lips around the head, continuing to massage at it with his tongue.  Theoretically he knew the basics of what was supposed to happen, but the specifics escaped him.

                “OK, mind the teeth,” Dedede said, resting a hand on Meta’s head.  Meta pushed his cock a little further into his mouth, continuing to press his tongue against it.  He frowned a little, wondering how exactly he could surpass his gag reflex.  There was already an unpleasant tickling at the back of his throat, and he was certain that vomiting would end things before they even truly started.  He stroked at the neglected length of Dedede’s cock as he allowed more of it to enter his mouth, hitting the limit to what he could manage without gagging.

                “You’re doin’ fine,” Dedede cooed.  Meta looked up at him, causing Dedede to shiver under his intense gaze.  His eyes then flicked back to the task at hand.  Meta had barely managed to take a fourth of his length into his mouth, and he was determined to fit more.  There was no way he’d back down from a perceived challenge, and he slid a little further forward.  Tears pricked at his eyes as the tickling feeling in the back of his throat intensified. 

                “Are you good?” Dedede asked, looking down at Meta’s slightly distressed expression.  Meta made a muffled noise in affirmation and stroked at Dedede’s shaft as he prepared to go further.  He steeled himself and pressed forward, surprised at how he was apparently managing this.  Then he hit his limit, and he reared his head back, slipping Dedede’s cock out of his mouth.

                “Fuck!” he gagged, putting a hand over his throat. 

                “Whoa, Meta!  Are you OK?” Dedede cried, grasping the man by the shoulders.  A tear slid down Meta’s cheek as he managed to prevent any bile from spilling into his mouth.  He took a deep breath. 

                “I am fine.  I must have exceeded my limit,” Meta sighed, slumping forward a little.  Dedede leaned down and pressed their foreheads together.

                “Do you wanna take a break?” he asked softly.  Meta wiped at his eyes.

                “No, I can continue.  I merely aggravated my gag reflex,” he explained.  Dedede smiled and kissed him, only to notice a look of surprise when he pulled back.

                “Um, what is it?” 

Meta jumped at his question and flushed a little.  “I, er, just had you in my mouth.  I am merely surprised that you would kiss me.”  Dedede only laughed at his response. 

“It’s _my_ dick, why should I care?” he chuckled.  Meta blinked and put a finger to his chin.

“You have a point,” he said.  He then shifted again to rest on his arms.  “Anyway, I am going to resume performing fellatio on you.”

“You say the most romantic things,” Dedede said, feigning a wistful sigh.  Meta rolled his eyes.

“Hmph,” he said simply, getting back into position.  Dedede grinned as he felt a warm hand close around his cock.

“Don’t choke this time,” he teased.

“I do not intend to,” Meta snapped, scowling.  He stroked slowly at Dedede’s cock, leaning forward to press his lips to the head.  He sucked at the tip, still hesitant to allow it into his mouth again.  Dedede’s cock twitched at the renewed attention, and Meta moved his lips to the underside.

“Ah, that’s the spot Meta,” Dedede groaned, causing Meta’s ears to prick up.  The way he’d said his name was intensely pleasing to him, and he wanted to hear it again.  Meta opened his mouth a little and pressed his tongue on the same spot, rubbing it over the smooth flesh as he stroked harder at the shaft.  He drew back after a long moment, leaving Dedede’s cock slick with saliva.

“Say my name more.  I quite enjoy it,” Meta said, his voice husky and deeper than usual.  Dedede rested his hand on Meta’s head, toying with his hair.

“As long as you keep doin’ what you’re doin’, Meta,” Dedede replied, grinning lasciviously.  Meta’s lips quirked up in a slight smirk, causing Dedede’s heart to flutter. 

“Of course, your majesty,” Meta teased, giving his cock a few quick strokes.  Dedede gasped a little as Meta brought the head back to his lips and began to gently nibble at the delicate flesh.  The enthusiasm and energy Meta had more than compensated for his inexperience, and Dedede began to murmur encouragement as Meta continued.

“Fuck, Meta…  You’re a natural,” Dedede muttered, tightening his grip on Meta’s hair.  Meta decided to take the compliment at face value and slipped the head into his mouth, prodding at it with his tongue.  Dedede let out a pleased sigh, taking care to not push Meta forward and choke him.  He could feel himself just starting to tense up, and he’d never felt more aroused than he did now.  This was something he’d barely even dared to fantasize about, and now it was happening.

“I’m gettin’ close.”  Meta looked up at Dedede as he heard him, his gaze just as intense as it always was.  Meta’s eyes were a haunting sort of beautiful, with golden sclera and white irises, and Dedede watched as they squinted a little with mischief.  Those eyes didn’t leave his as Meta pushed forward again. 

“Hey, don’t choke yourself!” Dedede said, but he went silent as Meta drew back, sliding his lips over the head of his cock as he continued to stroke at the shaft.  The pressure and suction sent an intense jolt of pleasure up his cock, and he clutched at Meta’s hair as the man repeated the motion.  Meta continued to bob his head, making sure to remain within his limits as he worked up to a fast pace.  He could feel Dedede’s hand tighten its grip on his hair as he kept going, and a minute passed as Meta applied more and more pressure with his lips.  As Meta braced himself with his free hand on Dedede’s thigh he felt the man’s muscles tighten.

“Ah!  Meta!” Dedede cried out, and Meta’s eyes widened as he felt liquid spray onto his tongue.  The taste wasn’t pleasant, and he pulled back only to take the final few pulses of cum directly to the face.  Dedede’s vision had blanked out a little from his orgasm, and when it returned he had to stifle a laugh at Meta’s appearance.  The man had a comically offended look on his face, as well as a fair amount of cum.  Dedede released his grip from Meta’s hair and reached for a box of tissues on his bedside table.

“Sorry about the mess,” he chuckled, still greatly amused by Meta’s scandalized expression.  Meta swallowed the small amount of semen that had gotten in his mouth and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“Ugh, it is so salty,” he whined, reaching for a tissue only to have Dedede start gently cleaning his face.  The cum wiped off easily from his face, but it took a good minute to get it off a lock of Meta’s hair.  “Bitter as well,” Meta added, watching as Dedede discarded the used tissues in a nearby wastebasket.  The look of amusement hadn’t left the king’s face, much to Meta’s annoyance.

“I’ve tasted it.  It ain’t that bad,” Dedede teased.

“There is a dreadful aftertaste!” Meta snapped, pointing an accusatory finger at Dedede.  The man only snorted and trailed his eyes down Meta’s body.

“You look like you enjoyed yourself, though,” he quipped.  Meta frowned at him and followed his gaze, flushing as he realized what he was talking about.  There was really no way for Meta’s thin pajama bottoms to hide his erection.

“That does not mean I enjoyed the taste of semen,” Meta huffed, crossing his arms.  Dedede laughed and ruffled Meta’s hair, earning a half-hearted glare.

“I’m teasin’ you,” he said, and Meta regarded him for a few moments before his expression softened.  He then looked away and scratched awkwardly at his cheek.

“Well, I would certainly not object to resolving this if you are amenable,” Meta said, gesturing vaguely at his dick with his free hand. 

“What, you think I’d leave you hangin’?  Hell no, just lay back and I’ll take care of things,” Dedede said, pushing lightly at Meta’s chest.  The knight resisted the motion at first but laid back as he realized what the other was asking.  Dedede sidled up next to him, looping an arm behind Meta’s head as he laid on his side.  The warmth coming off Dedede soothed Meta’s nerves somewhat, and he relaxed further as Dedede began to gently toy with a lock of his hair.

“Do whatever you please,” Meta said, his utterly focused gaze causing another pleasant shiver to run up Dedede’s spine.

“As long as you tell me if something’s botherin’ you,” Dedede responded, giving Meta a gentle kiss.  The small man offered another rare smile as he pulled away.

“Have I ever been hesitant about voicing my displeasure?” he quipped, causing Dedede to snort.  He ran a hand over Meta’s chest, leaning in again.

“I guess I shouldn’t worry about that,” he chuckled, kissing Meta again.  Dedede made a surprised noise as Meta quickly took the lead, deepening the kiss and nipping at his bottom lip.  Hoping to contribute a little himself, Dedede slid his hand over Meta’s hard chest, carefully feeling the man’s skin brush beneath his fingertips.  He finally found what he was looking for and gently massaged at Meta’s nipple as the man moved to harshly sucking at his lip, pulling at it and pressing into it with his teeth.  He then released it and lunged forward again, opening his mouth and slipping his tongue past Dedede’s lips.  Usually the resultant wet smacking noises would have been repulsive to Meta, but they were intoxicating in this situation.

Dedede eagerly allowed the kiss and began to gently pinch at Meta’s nipple, carefully rolling the bud of flesh between his fingers.  They finally broke for air, panting wildly.  Dedede went in for another kiss the second his breathing evened, but Meta stopped him with a hand over his mouth.  Meta noticed his partner’s look of confusion and quickly offered an explanation.

 “My nipples are not very sensitive.  That will not do much.”  Dedede moved his hand from the man’s nipple, shooting him a sly look.

“I know what _is_ sensitive, though,” he quipped.  Meta raised an eyebrow.

“Care to enlighten me-?” Meta cut himself off with a surprised squeak as Dedede slipped his hand into his pants and grasped his cock.  He recovered from his initial shock quickly and gave Dedede a flat yet red-faced look.  “Is that not rather obvious?”

“What is obvious is that you ain’t wearin’ underwear,” Dedede teased, stroking Meta’s cock at a torturous pace.  “Part of your plan to seduce me?”

Meta flushed even redder.  “Perhaps,” he said simply.  Dedede just laughed and kissed him again, pulling back slightly for a moment to speak.

“What’s a fancy word for sneaky?” he asked, his lips brushing over Meta’s as he spoke.  There was a flash of confusion in Meta’s eyes, but he obliged.

“Wily, cunning, devious,” Meta offered, letting out a sharp breath as Dedede increased the pace of his strokes.

“Cunning, I like cunning,” Dedede said, using his free hand to tilt Meta’s head towards him.  “Oh, Meta, I have fallen for your cunning plan!”  His voice was full of feigned drama, and it caused Meta to let out a short laugh.  The sound was surprisingly bubbly and light, and it made a giddy feeling rise in Dedede’s chest.

“What about my devious wiles?” Meta joked.

“Well if you add those in, I didn’t have a chance, did I?” Dedede laughed, pressing his lips to Meta’s.  The knight allowed him to take the lead this time, looping a hand around the back of Dedede’s head and pushing him closer.  His other hand moved to pull down his pants, exposing himself entirely to Dedede’s gaze.  Dedede picked up his pace as he eagerly explored Meta’s mouth, pumping at the man’s cock and introducing a little more pressure into his grip.  A muffled moan slipped from Meta’s lips, and Dedede drew back a little to survey the knight’s body.

“Nova above, you’re gorgeous,” he gushed, delighting in the way Meta’s cheeks lit up at the compliment. 

“You… You are quite visually appealing as well,” Meta replied, his voice strained.  He seemed to be really getting into it now, letting out quiet noises of approval and arching back a little.  Dedede chuckled at his response and used his free hand to gently tilt Meta’s head back, exposing the soft skin of his neck.

“You’re adorable too,” he added, leaning in to nip at Meta’s neck.  The action elicited a soft gasp from Meta.

“I…” Meta trailed off, his witty response stifled by his own abrupt moan as Dedede increased his grip on his cock, pumping harder.  Precum began to well up at the tip, and Meta slid his hand down to the nape of Dedede’s neck, gripping at him hard enough to lightly scrape his skin with his claws.

“Am I leaving you speechless?” Dedede teased, his lips moving against Meta’s neck.  Meta let out a shuddering breath.

“Somewhat,” he breathed.  Dedede grinned in response and trailed his lips down to Meta’s collarbone, continuing to nibble at his skin. 

“Keep makin’ those noises though, I like ‘em,” he said, trying to make his voice sound as sultry as possible.  Meta’s voice deserted him again as Dedede sucked harshly as his skin, pumping furiously at his cock.  Precum was dripping down from the tip now, and Meta clutched at the sheets with his free hand as he felt his body tensing up.  Meta’s last shred of reserve crumbled away.

“Oh fuck!” he exclaimed, his voice carrying throughout the room.  Meta had a powerful voice, and as he continued to cry out Dedede had a thought that made him blanch.  They were far from the only people in the castle, and Dedede quickly moved to muffle Meta with a kiss.  The sounds were still loud but lost their piercing edge as the two feverishly made out, with Meta’s claws starting to draw blood as he tightened his grip.  Dedede winced and drew back a little.

“Meta, your claws- Ow, shit!” he squawked as Meta’s claws sunk into his flesh.  Meta seemed to register the man’s pain through the lust clouding his mind. 

“S-sorry- Ah!” Meta shouted, arching back and tensing as he came.  The claws on his other hand ripped clean through the sheets, and Dedede managed to extract himself from Meta’s grip before any more damage could be inflicted to the back of his neck.  Dedede only stopped stroking him after the final spurt of cum splattered over Meta’s stomach, causing the man to writhe a little from the overstimulation.  The tension finally left his body and he slumped back onto the bed.

“Those claws are really sharp, huh?” Dedede commented, watching Meta catch his breath.  He released Meta’s cock and sat up, feeling experimentally at the back of his neck.  There were a few small punctures and cuts, and a small amount of blood was smeared across his palm as he brought his hand back to inspect it.  Meta spotted this and bolted up.

“I hurt you,” he murmured, grasping at Dedede’s shoulders and forcing him to bend forward with strength beyond his small size.  The injuries were superficial, but certainly painful.

“It was an accident, Meta.  It’s fine,” Dedede soothed.

“Where are the bandages?” Meta asked, releasing his grip.  Dedede sat up and looked at Meta’s face.

“It’s nothing, you don’t need to…” he trailed off as he noticed the miserable expression on Meta’s face.  There was no point in arguing when he got like this.  “Bathroom cabinet, to the right on the top shelf.”

Meta hopped off the bed, wobbling slightly on his feet before recovering.  “I will return shortly,” he said, pulling his pants up and darting into the bathroom.  He returned in less than a minute with a box of bandaids and some damp tissue paper.

“I barely even feel it,” Dedede said gently as Meta cleaned away the blood.  There was a moment of silence before Meta responded.

“I should not have put my hand there in the first place.  I am aware of how dangerous my claws are,” he muttered, peeling the backing from one of the bandages and pressing it over the first cut.

“It was an honest mistake, you don’t have to feel bad,” Dedede said, feeling Meta place two more bandaids before he set the box aside and tossed the bloodied tissues.  He snatched a few more from the box on the bedside table and quickly cleaned the cum from his stomach. 

“It was avoidable,” Meta said, returning to stand by the side of the bed.  He let out a surprised squeak as Dedede grabbed him and tugged him onto the bed, wrapping his arms around him and flopping back onto the bed while pressing the smaller man into his chest.

“Stop it with the angst, you dork,” Dedede teased, tightly hugging Meta and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  The warmth of the embrace soothed Meta somewhat, but he still pulled back to lock eyes with the king.

“I do not wish to cause pain-” Meta was cut off by a quick kiss, and he gave Dedede an adorably wide-eyed look.

“No angst!” Dedede repeated, feigning a stern tone.  Meta’s blank look melted away into a slight smile.

“Right,” he replied.  Dedede returned the smile and moved a hand to gently play with Meta’s hair.

“Was that good for you?” he asked, running his fingers through the knight’s hair.  It was soft and fine, though it was also riddled with snarls owing to Meta’s disinterest in styling or grooming it.

“It was incredible.  I greatly enjoyed it,” Meta responded, nuzzling into Dedede’s chest.  He was still terribly sweaty, but Meta didn’t mind.  “Perhaps you would be amenable to further experimentation?” he quipped, surprising Dedede somewhat. 

“When the AC kicks back on sure.  I’m dyin’ here,” Dedede responded, resting his chin on Meta’s head.

“Well, I do happen to be rather comfortable in this position,” Meta said, yawning loudly.  The way Dedede was playing with his hair coupled with his earlier powerful orgasm served to make him drowsy despite not having truly exerted himself.

“Good, because you’re cute like this,” Dedede cooed.

“I am not cute,” Meta retorted, though his sleepy voice lacked any real irritation.  Silence fell, and a full minute passed before Dedede spoke.

“Meta?” he asked.  As if on cue, Meta let out a soft snore, causing Dedede to snort.  “I’m stuck like this now, aren’t I?” he commented, letting his eyes slide shut.  Meta’s warmth and even breathing quickly lulled him to sleep, and the two slept soundly, secure and safe in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some silly smut I've had sitting half-finished in my WIP folder for a month. I need to write more for this pairing!
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
